La hija de kisame
by BellaKatherine212
Summary: Bueno aca aparece kisame con su hija ari, van a aparecer los akatsuki al igual que karin, suigetsu ah me olvidaba soy anti-sakura asi que va hacer el mounstro de la historia


La Hija de kisame

En un bosque, había una cueva todos estaban durmiendo cuando kisame salió de la cueva, fue al lago que había ahí cerca y se acostó a disfrutar del sol cuando siente unos pasos de alguien que se acerca, abrió un ojo y vio chica… ¿mitad tiburón? Ella se subió al árbol y se acostó ahí mientras que movía las manos haciendo girar en agua, kisame se sentó a la sombra, la chica se sentó en la rama parándose de manos y empezando a caminar, cuando de su mochila se cae y sale una carpeta, kisame se acerco, dándole una hojeada pero cuando lo hizo vio que era toda información de él pero muy específica, lo dejo donde estaba, la chica se bajo, guardo sus cosas, abrió una pequeña caja, saco una pequeña espada, que después se convirtió en una samehada, la chica le saco las vendas y la dejo entrar en el agua, la chica agarro el expediente, empezándolo a leer pero noto el chacka de kisame

Chica:- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Kisame salió de la sombra para dejarse ver pero lo que kisame no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de la chica cuando lo reconoció, lo abrazo demasiado fuerte que se quedo sin aliento

Chica:- por fin te encuentro te extrañe mucho

Kisame:- ¿Quién eres?

Chica:- a que tonta, me llamo Akari y soy tu hija

Kisame:- ¿Quién es tu madre?

Ari: - Sakura Haruno

Kisame por una parte estaba contento porque tenía una hermosa hija para presumir pero no sabía nada de ella

Kisame:- a ver Ari ¿Cuántos años tenes? ¿En que nivel estas de ninja?

Ari:- bueno tengo 14 y estoy en nivel ANBU

Kisame:- ¿Quién te dio esa samehada?

Ari:- me la dio Bee ¿sos un Akatsuki?

Kisame:- si ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar?

Ari:- porque… mate a toda la aldea de la hoja, salve a una persona y tengo al demonio de nueve colas dentro mío

Kisame:- ¿te estás escapando? Y ¿Cómo tienes al demonio de nueve colas dentro de ti?

Ari:- la hokage tsunade lo sello dentro mío así me moría por no tener el control sobre la bestia

Ari empezó a temblar y de su cuerpo salió un resplandor rojo, kisame se apuro a llevarla a la cueva, ya todos se habían levantado menos tobi

Kisame: - Pein

Pein:- ¿Qué sucede?

Kisame:- sellaron al demonio de nueve colas en mi hija

Pein y los demás se llevaron a Ari que se había desmayado, Pein la acostó en la cama, uso su chacka para extraer a demonio, trajeron la estatua y encerraron al demonio de nueve colas ahí, Pein echo a todos de la sala, empezando a suturar la herida, Ari abrió los ojos

Ari:- ¿ya me lo sacaste?

Pein:- no te preocupes que estas bien, así que te estás escapando ¿Por qué mataste a la aldea de la hoja? Y ¿ah quién salvaste?

Ari:- porque se burlaban de cómo era y la bruja de mi madre no me defendía hasta me aisló de ella para no ser una vergüenza

Pein:- pero ¿a quién salvaste?

Ari:- ah Sasuke Uchiha, el me entendió y hasta me llevo comida cuando mi madre se olvido de dármela

Pein le alcanzo una ropa que tenia ahí, se dio vuelta para que se vistiera tranquila, Akari le toco el hombro

Ari:- Pein ¿Cómo está konan?

Pein:- bien ¿Cómo supiste de ella?

Ari:- es que los estudie y tengo todos sus expedientes, creo que me voy a llevar bien con deidara, sasori, konan, itachi y con vos

Pein:- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ari:- no sé, creo que es mi don

Ari se paró de la camilla, le dio un abrazo a Pein y salió para la sala, kisame estaba esperando a que volviera, cuando la vio le dio un abrazo fuerte haciéndola girar en el aire

Kisame:- ¿te sentís bien?

Ari:- si ¿me prestarías tu habitación?

Kisame:- si la ultima a la derecha

Ari ya se había acostado en la cama de su padre cuando escucha que se abre la puerta

:- kisame vamos a entrenar ¡ahora!

Ari se destapo la cara y miro a itachi con cara de fastidio

Ari:- espera Uchiha a mi no me gritas porque mi padre está en la sala

Itachi la miro y se fue pegando un portazo, Ari se tapo hasta la cabeza pero es aplastada por algo que se le tiro encima, Ari cayo de la cama y mira al muchacho con mascara

Ari:- ¿Qué quieres tobi?

Tobi:- uh perdón pensé que eras kisame y ¿Quién sos?

Ari:- soy su hija y trataba de dormir

Ari se coloco su ropa con la samehada en su espalda, salió de la habitación, se tapo la cabeza con el gorro Akatsuki, camino por toda la cueva hasta que salió y fue hacia el lago, se saco la ropa, empezó a nadar hacia lo vas profundo, se sentó en el fondo del lago y se quedo ahí. Ya al anochecer salió del fondo del agua para volver la cueva pero cambio de idea y se acostó en el pasto, hizo el jutsu de invisibilidad para que no la molestaran. A la mañana Ari se despertó por los pequeños rayos del sol, se vistió y empezó a entrenar, cuando escucha unos gritos "¡maldita sea, vamos a entrenar!" Ari se acerco a donde venían los gritos vio a una chica de pelo rojo y a otra chica de pelo blanco con las puntas celestes

Ari:- ¿se puede saber porque están gritando? Estaba tratando de entrenar

Las dos "chicas" miraron a Ari

Karin:- perdón es culpa de mi compañero que no entiende

Ari:- ¿Cómo compañero? Si es una chica

Suigetsu:- soy hombre, cara de tiburón

Ari:- y vos cara de sicópata mal peinado

Suigetsu saco su espada tratándole de pegar a Ari con ella pero Ari la da vuelta y la clava en la tierra, kisame salió con el resto de Akatsuki para ver que era ese alboroto, Ari inmovilizo a Suigetsu haciéndole una llave con las piernas

Kisame:- hija ¿Qué haces?

Ari:- ¿yo? Nada solo me divertía con la cara de sicópata mal peinado

Suigetsu:- suéltame estúpida cara de tiburón

Ari se dio vuelta y le pego una cachetada, clavándole un kunai en el corazón pero se convirtió en agua

Karin:- por favor suéltalo

Ari tuvo compasión pero le pego una patada bien dada en las costillas y se fue. Ya había pasado 5 años cuando Ari estaba en su cama cuando nota que alguien la abraza, Ari se da vuelta y lo besa

Deidara:- que buena forma de levantarse

Ari se coloco arriba de Deidara, empezándolo a besar pero son interrumpidos por Kisame

Kisame:- hija, primero siéntate en la cama y tapate, ahora quiero que se vayan de mi cuarto que ya tienen una habitación para ustedes solos

Ari se paró enseguida, lo abrazo, agarro a deidara y se fueron a su habitación. A la tarde Deidara y Ari estaban en la sala de estar, Deidara se inclino, le agarro la mano a Ari

Deidara:- Ari… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ari:- si dei, claro que me caso contigo

Al día siguiente deidara y Akari se casaron y vivieron como otra pareja de Akatsuki.


End file.
